What Hurts The Most
by Brucas67869
Summary: Brooke's Pregnant. And Lucas is the father. But what will happen when Brooke leaves Tree Hill? Will Lucas be able to forgive her when she returns? Or will evertyhing fall apart? Read and Review.
1. Here comes goodbye

It was long and cold stormy night. It was past midnight and her parents were downstairs sleeping. She sighed looking at the pregnancy test sitting in her lap and sighed again. Brooke walked across her room toward her dresser and picked up her phone dialing luke's number and put the receiver up to her ear. She frowned when his phone went to voicemail and sighed wiping a tear away from her eye. "Hey luke its me we need to talk. Call me when you get this message." She hung up the phone and slowly placed it on her dresser. Brooke walked across her room climbing under the covers and cried until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and looked around her room. Her parents had left usual as early and she was home alone like she normally was. Brooke climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom taking a shower. After her shower she walked into her room and got dressed in her outfit. She looked at the cheerleading outfit and sighed throwing it at the wall. "Well brooke I guess you won't be needing this anymore." She slowly walked out to her car and parked at the high school. She looked up when she saw lucas waiting for her and tried to fake a smile. Lucas walked toward her and smiled kissing her on the forehead. "Hey prettygirl i got your message." Brooke looked up at him and tried not to start crying. "Luke we need to talk. You might not like what i'm going to say."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow." Is everything okay?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "No luke i'm pregnant. And um I'm leaving town and after today you'll never see me again. I'm sorry I love you but we're over." She sighed and started walking away.

Lucas frowned and started running after her. "Brooke wait."

Brooke turned to him and shook her head. "No luke if you love me you'll just forget about me and move on. With Peyton." She looked away and ran towards her car with tears rolling down her face.

Brooke ran towards her house and sighed grabbing her stuff. She got into her car and started driving toward the tree hill airport.

Lucas walked into his house and sighed burying his head in his hands. He looked up when his mom came in and wiped away the tears away from her eyes.

Karen looked at him and sighed knowing that something was wrong. "Lucas? Honey whets wrong?"

Lucas looked up at her. "Brooke's gone mom. She's pregnant and now she's gone. She asked me to move on with Peyton but I don't love Peyton mom. I love her and I always will. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." He stood up and walked out of the room running all the way to the river court.

Nine months later

Brooke stepped up off the plane and walked through the long tunnel holding her daughter in her hand. It had been long time since that incident with Lucas and she hadn't talked to him since that night. She put Brittany in her stroller and sighed walking toward baggage claim. Brooke turned around when she heard a familiar voice and smiled slightly when she Lucas standing there with flowers. "Lucas?"

Lucas turned around hearing her voice and glared angrily at Brooke. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke frowned and tried not to cry. "Nothing i'm back in tree hill for Christmas."

"Yeah well I've moved on and you should have never come back." With that he rolled his eyes at her and walked away not even looking back in her direction.


	2. Just Watch the Fireworks

A few days later brooke was in her room getting dressed when she heard a small knock on her door. She walked out of her bedroom and downstairs opening the front door. She stepped back when she saw peyton standing there and glared at her. "if your here to rub the fact that you have lucas in my face don't bother because i really don't care."

Peyton smirked at her and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you don't. If you don't care so much why did you come back? To steal lucas? well i have news for you bitch you stay away from lucas or you'll have to deal with me."

Brooke smirked. "well don't come crying to me when lucas dumps you and finds someone less crazy and obsessive. Now get out of my house you bitch." She slammed the door in her face and locked it "wow its like high school all over again."

Brooke heard her phone ringing and sighed seeing luke on the caller id. "what do you want lucas? I'm busy and i don't have time for you and your drama right now."

He sighed into the phone. "Just come over now we need to talk please."

She rolled her eyes. "whatever." Brooke sighed hanging up the phone and walked into her bedroom getting dressed. She walked into brittany's room taking her out of crib and got her dressed.

"Hey pretty we're gonna go visit daddy today." She walked out to the car and put her in her car seat. Brooke pulled up at his house ten minutes later and got out of the car taking brittany out of her car seat.

Lucas walked up to the front door and opened it walking towards her car. "Here let me help you with that."

Brooke looked up at him and didn't say anything walking into the house behind him. "so what do you want lucas? After my little chat with peyton i'm not really in the mood to talk with anybody right now."

He looked up at her and shook his head. "I just want to apologize for how i acted earlier. I was mad and hurt and shouldn't have said what i did. I didn't mean it anyway."

Brooke looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "well thats great lucas but that doesn't mean i'm ready to forgive you yet or all actually."

Lucas looked up when peyton walked in and sighed. "Oh no." Peyton walked into the living room and glared at her. "what is that slut doing here?"

Lucas frowned and glared at peyton. "whats your problem?"

Peyton sighed. "I don't know maybe the fact that she has your child or the fact that your still in love with her!" Peyton sighed and shook her head. "whatever luke we're done i hope you two are very happy together." She walked out and slammed the door shut angrily behind her.

Brooke sighed and stood up grabbing her purse. "well that was um i'll just see you later luke."

Lucas looked at her and frowned. "so your gonna leave just like that? That must be what you do best huh?"

Brooke looked at him and rolled her eyes. "No i'm leaving because your girlfriend is obviously upset and me being here is not helping make things any better." She sighed and started walking away.

Lucas frowned and rolled his eyes. "well fine just leave i'm better off without you anyway!"

Brooke looked around the room and then looked back at lucas. "where's brittany?" She ran out of the room and sighed running upstairs. Brooke came back downstairs and sighed wiping away a tear from her eyes "I can't find brittany luke. She's gone. Someone must have took her."


	3. Darkness on the edge of town

Change the colors of the sky and open up too. The ways you made me feel alive. The ways i loved you. For all the thingso that never died. To make it through the night love will find you. What about now? What about today? What if your making me all that i was meant to be. What if our love never went away. What if its lost behind words we could never find. Baby before its too late what about now?.

Brooke sighed pacing back and forth around his living room. "Its been three hours how long does it take to find a baby and a blonde skinny ugly version of nanny carrie." She sighed and stopped pacing and wiped away the tears from her eyes. Lucas walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Brooke it'll be ok they'll find her." She sighed and looked up at him. "how do you know? You didn't even know that i would be coming back to tree hill." He nodded. "yes i did because even though you left i still loved you even when i was with peyton." He smiled and leaned in closer to her kissing her softly on the lips. Brooke started to back away for a minute and smiled gently lacing her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly. Brooke pulled away when the phone started ringing and sighed putting the receiver up to her ear. "hello?" She handed the phone to luke and waited patiently for lucas to get off the phone. Lucas hung up the phone and turned in her direction. "They found them. Just stay here and i'll be back soon i promise." He smiled and ran out the front door locking it behind him.

While lucas was gone brooke walked upstairs into his room and frowned rolling her eyes. "eww and i thought haley was a slob." She laughed and started picking up the clothes around the room throwing them into the washer and turned it on. She looked up when she heard a car door slam and smiled walking downstair seeing luke standing there with brittany. She smiled picking up brittany and smiled looking up at lucas. 'Thank you." After they had put brittany to bed lucas walked up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "No peeking."

Brooke smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "i can't see anything how am i supposed to peek." Lucas started laughing. 'just stop asking so many questions babe and trust me." He smiled leading her downstairs and led her into the living room and finally uncovered her eyes. Brooke looked around and smiled seeing the table with candles and her favorite flowers sitting in the middle of the living room. "Lucas you didn't have to do this." He looked at her. 'Yes i did this is my way of saying i'm sorry and i wanna make it up to you." He smiled pulling out her chair for her and sat down at the table across from her.

After they finished eating brooke walked upstairs and changed into her pajamas. Lucas walked upstairs and smiled hugging her from behind. "I forgot to ask you one more thing. Brooke davis i love will you be my girlfriend?" Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes. "Your such a dork and yes i will." She laughed and kissed him softly. "Now come to bed boyfriend its getting late. She smiled and climbed under the covers. "I love you lucas scott you know that." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you too pretty girl." Lucas smiled turning off the lights and fell asleep after a couple minutes. The next morning brooke was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard a loud knock on the door. Lucas sat up in bed when he heard a loud scream and ran downstairs into the kitchen. He picked up the phone seeing brooke laying on the floor and dialed 911. "hello 911 please send an ambulance my girlfriend has been hurt badly and she's losing alot of blood." He sighed hanging up the phone and wiped his tears away. "come on brooke baby wake up for me please." He leaned against the wall burying his head in his hands and started crying.

When the ambulance arrived he sighed climbing into the back of the ambulance with them. When he arrived at the hospital he walked inside and sat down next to the hospital bed. He stood up after a minute and sighed walking out of the room walking over to the doctor. "Tell brooke not to worry i'll be back soon." He walked out to his car climbing into the driver's side and started driving toward peyton's house. Lucas walked up to peyton's door and knocked on it angrily. "Peyton open the fucking door." When she opened the door he pushed her against the wall and wrapped his hands around her throat. "Listen to me you little bitch if you ever come near my family again i'll make sure nobody in this town ever sees you again. Do you understand me now?" He glared angrily and smashed the vase sitting on the table. "consider yourself warned bitch." He walked out slamming the door shut and got into his car driving back to the hospital.


	4. Chapter four

Brooke woke up three days later and looked sleepily around the room." L Lucas?" She barely managed to choked out his name and she was in a sleepy relaxed state because of all the pain killers. Lucas wiped away a tear from his eyes and smiled kissing her softly on the forehead. "hey babe everything is ok. Your safe now and peyton will not be hurting you anymore." She looked around the room and looked back at lucas. "where? where's brittany." He smiled. "don't worry she's with my mom. Just go to sleep i'll still be here when you wake up i promise." She nodded and closed her eyes drifting back to sleep.

Meanwhile.

Peyton was in her room pacing back and forth. "I'll destroy that little bitch if its the last thing i do. Nothing is gonna stand in my way." She picked up her phone and dialed her doctor. "hello? My name is peyton sawyer and i would like to take a pregnacy test." She pulled up at her doctors office and parked outside. When her name was called she walked inside and smiled slightly. The doctor looked at her and shook her head. "I'm sorry hun but your not pregnant." She smiled and walked out of the room. She sighed and looked at her as she walked out. When she walked out to her car she saw dan standing by her car and raised an eyebrow. "what do you want?" Dan smirked and walked closer to her. "What do you think your doing? Why can't you just leave lucas alone? He wants nothing to do with you." Peyton looked up at him. "Because i'm pregnant with his baby." Dan smirked and rolled his eyes. "No your not your lying i can tell. Just for that i have to kill you."

A few hours later dan was in the backyard. He dumped peyton's body in the ground and started covering it with dirt. "thats what you get for messing with my family." Brooke opened her eyes and looked up at the tv which was showing the news. "Breaking news. Peyton's sawyer's body has been found in the back yard at dan scott's house and he is now being charged with second degree murder." Brooke's eyes widened and she dialed haley's number. "Haley turn on the news now. Peyton is dead."


End file.
